Jeu en miroir
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean et Castiel se retrouvent enfermé dans une pièce étrange, tous les deux séparés d'une vitre. Ils ne s'entendent pas, ne peuvent pas se toucher, mais ils cherchent une solution pour sortir d'ici, ou pour réparer quelque chose entre eux.


**Titre :** Jeu en miroir

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** destiel

 **Prompt :** Je suis débile, c'est pas ma faute.  
Je ne te quitte jamais des yeux.

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux il sut que quelque chose clochait. Déjà parce qu'il dormait par terre dans une pièce sans meuble. Mais surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas de porte dans cette pièce, juste une grande vitre qui la séparait en deux. Et de l'autre côté Cas. Qui devait être entrain de le regarder dormir quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean se leva.

\- On est où ?

Cas bougea la bouche, mais Dean ne l'entendit pas. La vitre empêchait tout son de passer. Et Dean ne lisait pas sur les lèvres.

Dean ne réfléchit pas longtemps, essaya de casser la vitre. A mains nus. Ca ne servit pas à grand-chose, il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Cas essaya de l'aider, avec ses pouvoirs d'ange il pouvait sans doute faire quelque chose. La vitre ne bougea pas.

D'accord. Quoi que soit cette pièce, celui qui les retenait ici était plus fort que Cas.

Dean essaya de se rappeler de ce qui se passait avant qu'il ne se retrouve coincé ici avec Cas. Les deux se disputaient à propos de quelque chose, Sam avait roulé des yeux l'air agacé et exaspéré, il avait dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un avertissement. Dean n'avait pas écouté et maintenant ils étaient coincés dans cette pièce bizarre.

Sam n'étant pas là, peut-être qu'il y était bien pour quelque chose, mais Sam n'aurait pas pu faire ça tout seul. Et peut-être que Sam n'y était pour rien et allait venir les sortir de là.

Dean essaya de faire comprendre tout ça par geste à Cas. Sans succès. L'ange penchait la tête sur le côté et plissait les yeux. Dean s'arrêta, il se sentait débile là, et ce n'était pas sa faute. Il allait écrire, Cas comprendrait mieux. Il s'approcha de la vitre, souffla dessus pour faire de la buée et se concentra pour tracer les lettres à l'envers. _« Sam pas là. Va peut-être venir nous sauver »_. Trop focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait, il mit du temps avant de comprendre que Cas ne lisait pas mais était presque collé à la vitre. Dean sentit son cœur faire des trucs bizarres et recula d'un pas, ne terminant pas la phrase prévue.

Dean aurait bien voulu rappeler à Cas l'espace personnel, mais il y avait une énorme vitre entre eux alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Cas était vraiment proche finalement. Il n'était même pas vraiment là.

Cas ne lisait pas vraiment ce que Dean avait écrit, il cherchait encore à briser la vitre, et Dean dut poser sa main là où Cas cognait pour qu'il arrête.

\- Ca sert à rien Cas.

Peut-être que Cas pouvait l'entendre.

\- Il faut trouver un autre moyen.

Cas regarda Dean. Peut-être que la vitre était là, n'empêche que Cas lui paraissait drôlement proche. Ce fut pire quand Cas déplia ses doigts, et posa sa paume contre la vitre. Comme s'il posait sa paume contre celle de Dean.

Et Dean eut l'impression que sa main le brûlait alors que Cas ne pouvait même pas réellement le toucher. Ils restèrent là sans bouger, un moment, à se regarder. Presque paume contre paume. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant ? Ils paraissaient bloqués ici. Et ils avaient du mal à communiquer.

Mais ces derniers temps, ils avaient de toute façon des difficultés à communiquer, avec ou sans vitre. Dean soupira. Peut-être que c'était justement le moment d'essayer d'améliorer les choses entre eux. Après tout que risquait-il ? Il était protégé par une gigantesque vitre. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne serait pas réellement entendu, et ce qu'il pourrait faire … Ce qu'il pourrait faire ne signifiait rien puisque ce serait factice, derrière une protection, derrière quelque chose. Ca l'arrangeait bien.

Dean savait que jamais il n'aurait laissé sa paume contre celle de Cas. Pas pour de vrai en tout cas. Et pourtant, ça faisait bien deux minutes qu'ils avaient leur mains l'une sur l'autre, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent.

Dean posa son autre main sur la vitre. Cas sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait et il fit de même. Voilà leur deux mains étaient là, se touchant, sans se toucher. Ca ne signifiait rien.

Cas ne quittait pas Dean des yeux, semblaient attendre la suite. Cas ne le quittait jamais des yeux de toute façon. Dean resta immobile un moment, il réfléchissait à la suite. Cas lui vint en aide et posa son front sur la vitre, Dean fit de même. Front contre front. C'était étrange et en même temps familier.

Dean aimait de plus en plus cette vitre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là lui et Cas, il ne se souvenait plus de leurs disputes, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de sortir de cette pièce. Pas tout de suite.

Il ne touchait pas Cas, il n'était même pas réellement proche de lui. Il retira une de ses mains pour la poser là où se trouvait la joue de Cas. Cas appuya sa joue contre la vitre. C'était un jeu, une danse en miroir, c'était étrange. C'était génial. Dean commençait à trouver ça facile. Il fit glisser son autre main le long de la vitre et la main de Cas suivit. Cas posa sa main libre là où il devait voir l'épaule de Dean et Dean colla son épaule contre la vitre. Jusqu'où est ce qu'il pouvait aller ?

Par exemple si Dean posait sa main sur la taille de Cas. Sur sa hanche ? Si Dean se laissait totalement aller et soufflait sur la vitre comme s'il soufflait sur la joue de Cas ? S'il posait sa joue contre la joue de Cas, son nez. Ses lèvres. La vitre avait un goût de vitre mais si Dean fermait deux secondes les yeux il pouvait imaginer la joue piquante de Cas. Peut-être. Il les rouvrit, essayant de se reprendre. Cas était entrain de le regarder, et Dean aurait juré voir la bouche de Cas se décoller à toute vitesse.

Dean commençait à avoir chaud, et il commençait à trouver cette vitre agaçante en fait. Par exemple, il pouvait glisser sa main sur le torse de Cas, déboutonner ses boutons, ou au moins l'imaginer. Laisser Cas lui retirer sa chemise sans se rendre compte qu'il est entrain de l'enlever tout seul. Il ne risque rien, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, il espère qu'on ne viendra pas les sauver trop vite.

Dean touchait les bras de Cas, où faisait comme si. Il laissa Cas faire de même. Il se demandait si les doigts de Cas étaient chauds. En fait il était sûr que les doigts de Cas étaient chauds. Dean n'écoutait pas son cœur qui bat trop vite, ne faisait pas gaffe à sa respiration qui se bloquait. Parce qu'il ne se passait rien en fait, tout était dans leur tête. Ils faisaient semblant de se toucher, ils faisaient semblant de s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre. Dean faisaient semblant d'embrasser l'épaule de Cas, et Cas ne posait pas réellement ses doigts sur la joue de Dean pour la caresser.

Et c'était presque dommage.

Ils finirent par rester l'un contre l'autre, appuyé tous les deux sur la vitre, à se regarder, à ne plus savoir s'ils jouaient ou non. Se demandant où ils étaient, s'ils allaient sortir, ce qu'il se passerait s'ils sortaient. Dean tourna son pouce, là où se trouvait l'épaule de Cas, baissant les yeux. Qu'est ce qui arriverait si la vitre disparaissait ? S'il pouvait réellement se trouver contre lui ? S'il pouvait sentir son corps, ses mains, sa chaleur ?

Dean essayait de ne pas y penser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts de Cas caresser sa nuque. Peut-être qu'il aimerait bien que la vitre disparaisse. Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à sa joue et Dean leva à nouveau les yeux pour regarder Cas. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Le pouce de Dean ne touchait plus la vitre, mais l'épaule de Cas.

Dean regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient de retour dans une chambre normal. Ils étaient seuls. La vitre avait disparu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Dean.

Cas répondit :

\- Je crois que c'est Gabriel qui s'est amusé. J'ai sentis que c'était lui.

\- Bizarre, ça ne ressemblait pas à Gabriel, il est plus… Fantaisiste d'habitude.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'était pas seul.

Dean eut une pensée pour Sam qui n'était pas coincé avec eux.

\- Peut-être.

Il y eut quelques secondes de latence, où ils se regardèrent, l'air de dire _« et maintenant on fait quoi ? »_

Puis Cas posa son pouce sur la bouche de Dean, presque sans y penser, Dean soupira et laissa tomber. Avec la vitre ça le protégeait.

Sans la vitre c'était juste encore mieux.

Il embrassa Cas, se colla contre lui. Et laissa leurs mains se toucher, pour de vrai.

xxx

Gabriel était déçu. Ce n'était pas assez fantaisiste pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas tout perdu. Sam s'était ruiné en bonbon pour qu'il crée une illusion simpliste afin de réunir leurs frères trop longs à la détente. Au moins ça avait marché.

Sam satisfait décida de rester éloigné de la chambre de môtel un bon moment.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic destiel, écrite y a quelques temps déjà. C'est un peu bizarre, mais bon j'adore les trucs avec des vitres qui séparent et rapprochent en même temps.


End file.
